Kemmerich
Corporal Kemmerich was a German soldier who served in the German Heer and fought in the Second Korean War. He is a supporting NPC in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4. He serves alongside Kiefer Hinsel and John Price in the Second Korean War. Biography Second Korean War Kemmerich and his men, Edsel Geier and Kiefer Hinsel, are sent to fight Chinese forces in Manchuria. Kemmerich fights to defend German lines in a fierce battle and fight off Chinese assaults, then he fights to seize and defend a couple villages. After this, he keeps fighting Chinese defensive lines and positions in a field, then fights Chinese forces in the jungles to assault and destroy a couple supply camps and convoys. After this, he fights to seize a hill and destroy artillery, then Kemmerich fights to assault and destroy Chinese machine gun pillboxes and trenches in the jungles. With that, Kemmerich then fights to defend German positions, then he fights past Chinese defenses and forces in a field to seize a village, and then fights to hold the village as German reinforcements arrive. Kemmerich and his men then head to defend Japan and help drive the Koreans out. Kemmerich fights Korean forces and defenses in the Japanese countryside, fighting past Korean forces in fields and villages to assault camps and convoys, as well as destroying tanks. After this, he fights to defend a few villages, fighting off Korean assaults, then he and the others come across Japanese high school student, Hikari Masaki, who leads them through her home town. Kemmerich fights Korean troops through the town and then he fights to defend a school, as well as helping evacuate trapped high school students. While the other students are brought to safety, Masaki leads Kemmerich and the others to a supply camp, as well as giving them information crucial to finding Makarov. Kemmerich then fights to defend the camp, and after this, Kemmerich helps assault Himeji, fighting past Korean defenses in the streets and buildings and destroy machine gun nests and tanks, then drives remaining Korean troops from the city. After liberating Japan, Kemmerich, his men and the German forces invade Korea, storming the beaches, where Kemmerich assaults machine gun pillboxes and trenches. After this, Kemmerich assaults a few villages, then fights to assault and destroy supply camps. With that, Kemmerich then fights to defend German lines. Later on, Kemmerich helps assault Seoul, and he fights through the city streets and assaults the city hall. He fights to hold the hall, and while he is covering Price with a machine gun, he is shot and killed. Personality and Traits Kemmerich was usually a stern, tough and even confrontational man who argued with others and was somewhat uncooperative. He did make sarcastic and even insulting remarks to others, even his own men, and he was very aggressive in fighting, showing fury and viciousness when fighting his enemies. Regardless, Kemmerich was very caring and helpful towards his comrades and showed a strong camaraderie with them. He was very loyal and protective towards his fellow soldiers and would constantly risk his life to protect them. Relationships Kiefer Hinsel Initially, Kemmerich and Hinsel didn't get along that well, the two arguing at times and insulting each other, with Kemmerich rivaling Hinsel for Geier's favor. However, as they kept working together, Kemmerich did start warming up to Hinsel and showed loyalty and care towards him. Edsel Geier Kemmerich was very loyal towards Geier, and the two did have a good friendship. The two often talked and joked with one another and Kemmerich did whatever he could to help Geier on the battlefield. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Guardians Category:Extremists Category:Gunman Category:Enforcers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Jerks Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Pessimists Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Right Hand Category:Gadgeteers Category:Serious Category:Normal Skilled Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Vigilantes Category:Rescuers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Hunters Category:War Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Homicidal Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Determinators Category:Lawful Category:Control Freaks Category:Bully Slayers Category:Loyal Category:Nemesis Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Egotists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Barbarian Category:Assassin Category:Brutes Category:Nihilists Category:Obsessed Category:One Man Army Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Survivors